Electrode materials with increased specific surface area and decreased particle size are used in lithium ion cells that require a high charge and discharge rate. The required surface area and particle size is typically achieved through ball milling, jet milling, or hammer milling the materials.
There is a need in the art for another method of preparing electrode materials that affords increased specific surface area and decreased particle size.